Trouble times 2
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: "This is stupid!" Shilo screamed and glared at the boys. "Your my imprint why must you also go to the blonde leech." He growled out and she flinched away. " I care about him to!" She screams and tears fall down here eyes. "He isn't even human he is dead!" He shouted back and she took off running into the woods. Do not own twilight
1. Chapter 1

I had just got out of school and squealed in delight at the idea of the long awaited summer break. I jogged over to my black Kawasaki KLR bike and saw my younger sister was already there. She was bouncing up and down. A groan escaped my rose colored lips when I realized she had sugar. Her crystal blue eyes meet my emerald green ones. Her eyes shone with excitement and she ran over to me.

"Is summer break big sis." She squealed in a high pitch tone and I flinched.

"Damn Alexis thats loud give me a break please." I complained and a slow pout appeared on her peach colored lips. I shook my head and stared at my sister.

My sister was 14 while I was 17 and we almost looked alike. My hair straight blonde with blue hightlights which was chopped in short layers to my shoulders and my sisters hair was also blonde but had no hightlights plus it went down to her midback. We were both tan and had curves because I was older I had more curves then her. We both had heart shapped faces with button noses. Thank heavens god gave us different personalities and styles. I was the more bitchy and rude one which is why I am a cheerleader. My younger sister was the more hyper active and outgoing one not to mention she trust people to easily so I am way overprotective. My sister was more of jeans and t shirts kind of girl while I loved the more sexy girly style. I know funny right since I ride a bike? I was brought out of my thoughts by my little sister.

"We need to hurry mama needed us home right after school. So stop day dreaming Shilo. " my younger sister growled out and I giggled. I smiled and got on my bike. She followed suit and wrapped her skinny arms around me as I zoomed off down The road. I arrived at our house err um I guess it would be considered a mansion since it has 8 bedrooms 7 bathrooms plus three pools. As soon as I got off my mother was at my side in seconds and I was pulled into her bone crushing hug.

"My girls are home." My mom said smiling and I choked out a breath. My mother had daughter complex and freaked out when we were gone for then five minutes. "Oh I am so sad." My mother said as she released me and I gulped the air like I would water. I saw her attack my sister next and I shot her a pity look. My sister mocked me when mother finally decided to release her. "My darlings your father and I need to leave to shoot a movie over seas so since I can't leave my darling angels alone I am sending you to your aunt in La Push for the summer." My mom said and I froze. That meant no mom suffocating and I would gladly give up my summer for free time. I felt happiness begin to invade my body and I tried to keep my smile down. "I packed your stuff and we will drive Alexis. Shilo you drive your bike and your father will drive your truck. Now we must hurry your aunt Sue is waiting." My mother said and I didnt bother changing. I jumped on my bike and down loaded the directins onto my phone. I got nod from my mom and I speed off.

It took us 12 hours to get to my aunts and I glared at the green I saw. I remember now why I hated La Push. It was trees and more trees. I was a city girl and hated nature. I come up to my aunts house and pulled over. My parents pulled up behind me and before long I was pulled off of my bike.

"Shiiiitttt." I hollered and I was in the arms of my cousin Seth. I looked up at him and laughed.

"Hey baby cousin." He said laughing and I glared. I was placed back down on my heels. I glared playfully at him. "Holy hell what are you wearing." He growled at me and I jumped a bit. The growl took me off by surprise.

I looked down and forgot I dressed for the party I was to attend after I check in. I was wearing leather pants and a low cut tank that showed cleavage. I had a leather cropped jacket on over it and my laced up stillettoo boots. I had my hair curled and make up done perfectly.

"Shut up Seth just cause I party and you don't." I said angerly and let my emerald eyes glare into his brown ones. I watched him roll his eyes and I punched him whcih caused me to wince in pain. He yelped and glared at me.

"Seth stop torching our cousin. Holy hell Shilo what happend to you?" A voice asked and I turned to see my cousin. She looked like she was on steroids or something

"Its called being popular and a cheerleading." I snapped back at her and she giggled. All of a sudden weight was forced in my back and a let a small groan escape my lips. "Hey Alexis whats up?" I asked my sister and I her giggle.

"Nothing oh I got question. We are stuck in this hell all summer with no shopping or game systems. I may die." Alexis said being over dramatic and I let out a long sigh.

"Alexis Annabel Kansvali get of your sister this instance and behaving like a child." Our fathers cold voice rang out and we both flinched. Alexis jumped off my back and pouted.

"Mark be since to the kids please. We wont be seeing them all summer. My babies." Mom said and I exchanged a look with Alexis. We knew at the moment she would try to hug us both. I ran over to Leah to clung on her and Alexis clung to Seth. I saw Leahs face show complete confusion.

"Annahita give them a break lets go." Dad called and mom pouted but nodded.

"I love you girls call us once a day." Mom called as she got into the car and drove off to the Airport. I let out a soft sigh and released Leah.

"Freedom no clinging mom." I said happily and Alexis nodded.

"No overprotective mother with a daughter complex. God we can't be gone five minutes without her flipping." Alexis add and smiled at our cousins.

"Shilo and Alexis its been awhile ." A voice said and I turned to look at the voice. I smiled to see it was aunt Sue. "Come on girls lets unpack your truck and get you settled in." She called and we did as she asked.

After two hours of unpacking and annoyance at how much mom over packed. We where in the leavng room and Alexis hooked up her PS3. She playing a game with Seth and I was working on my Laptop. By working I mean chatting to my friends.

Dreamqueen:Ally (Shilos bff)

Hotquaterback:Marcus (Bf)

1hothunk:Kyle (Friend and Allys BF)

Lillypad: Lilly (Bff)

Driftking: Alexander aka Alex (Friend and Lillys BF)

Gothqueen:Raven (Childhood friend)

Skybeam: Skyler (Friend)

Sk8terhunk: Bryant (Friend)

Cheerqueen: Shilo

Skybeam: Hey Shilo hows La Push?

Cheerqueen: Ugh forest and forest. Kill me now

Gothqueen: Damn can't be that bad.

Sk8terhunk: Raven you know Shilo hates the forest. Shes a city girl.

Driftking: Yeah she nearly killed us one day when she forced her to go camping.

Cheerqueen: Shut up! I got poison Ivy in places it shouldn't be.

Lillypad: Well you shouldn't of been going all the way with Marcus.

1hothunk: Leave her alone she finally lost her virginity.

Cheerqueen: Shut Up already!

Dramaqueen: But its so cute.

Hotquarterback: Guys stop torturing my girl. I miss you babe.

Cheerqueen: I miss you too. Crap I gotta go my little sister just tried to kill my cousin.

Cheerqueen logged off

I jumped up and ran over to my cousin. I quickly snatched the the control away and it caused me to trip on my cousins big face. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Leah. I shot her a thank you look. She steadied me and I smiled. I shot my little sister a glare and saw Leah do the same. After that the rest of the day went by smoothy and before long we where both in bed. The minute my head hit the pillow I was out and I wonder what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as the bright light hit my face and I heard giggles. I open my eyes to see my eyes to see my sister and Seth smirking. I glared and pulled my covers over my head. I am not a korning person and it seemed like seconds later the covers where ripped off of me. I squeaked as I was lefting into the air and I saw my cousin Leah smirking.

"Rise and shine cousin I got plans for us today." She said and I groaned but nodded.

"Fine let me get dressed." I said and she shook her head as she placed me on the ground. I went my suitcae and grabbed a dress and went to shower.

I put on a oversized grey knit sweater that had animated thought bubble that yells "Meow!" and had a pair of blue skinny jeans on. My boots where faux suede booties feature a 4.5 wedge heel and a buckled ankle strap. My hair was curled and hanging loosely down my shoulders. I had a pink lip with light golden eye shadow. I grabbed my side bag and walked down stairs.

"Ready." I called and everyone smiled.

"I have some people for you girls to meet." Seth told us and I smiled.

We drove my truck to a small house in the woods and I tiled my head to the side. I got out and followed Leah. We walked in and there sat about maybe six guys and I looked at my cousin Leah. She shrugged and went to join them.

"Shilo?" A voice called and I turned around to see my other cousin Emily. I watched as pain crossed her eyes. I made a note to ask about it later and I smiled.

"In the flesh. " I said happily and watched the guys behind her carefully.

"Your mom let you escape?"

"Yeah only because she had to film a movie over seas and she could trust us home alone."

"Sounds like your mom she babies you to much."

"Ha tell me about." I said laughing and someone cleared their throats.

"Oh sorry guys this is my cousin Shilo. " Emily said smiling and I felt Alexis jump on my back.

"Don't forget about me. Hiya I am Alexis." She said from my back and rolled my eyes.

"Girls this is Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob Sam and Paul." she said and when my eyes landed on Pauls. I was looking into the most gorgeous light brown eyes I have ever seen. No to mention he was hot and a low growl snapped me out of it. I blinked several times. I looked over at Alexis and saw her staring at Quil.

"You fuckers did not just do that." Leah screamed and I flinched back.

"Leah we have no control over it. I am sorry." Paul said and looked at me. I looked away and I had no idea why Leah was mad.

"Leah calm down please don't be mad shit hapoens." Quil added which got him a punch in the face.

"Lee-lee lets go please." I begged and Alexis clung to my arm. "Fuck this come on Alexis lets go." I said and turned around to leave.

"SHILO WAIT!" A voice called and I turned around to see Emily. She looked panic and just walked out not caring.

I arrived at the house and I got into my truck. My sister got into the passengers side and we began to drive Forks. I wanted to escape the assholes and I swear I saw to over sized wolves following us but then again that could just he me. I shook it off and drove to a little dinner and when we got out of the truck I noticed all eyes where on eyes. I noticed a clumsy looking girl trying to walk on ice. I quickly went to her aid and stopped her from making love to the ice.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she looked up at me. She blinked a couple times before she nodded.

"Sorry I am clumsy I am Bella." She told me and I smiled.

"I am Shilo." I said and yet again I felt Alexis jump on ky back.

"Hiya I am Alexis!" She toldher and Bella giggled.

"Nice to meet you. So you guys new to town?" She asked and we nodded. She offered us to sit with her and some friends for lunch. We agreed and walked into the dinner with her. "Sorry I am oate I ran Iinto some new girls." She told them and I stared at the girls. One looked like a barbie and the other a pixie..

"Bella its ok. Hello I am Alice and are you knew here or on vacation?" Alice asked us and raised a eye brow.

Yep I just like coming to gloomy places to plan our cult meetings we are looking for virgins to sacrifice." I told them and there face dropped. They looked deserved and I stared laughing.

"Don't mind my older sister Shilos humor its very disturbing. I am Alexis." She told them and the whole time we spent getting to know each. I found out the other girl was Rosalie. Turns out I get along well with Rosalie and Alexis with Alice as for Bella we both liked her. We explained about our parent sand they seemed to stiffen at Leah and Seths name. We found it strange but we didn't ask at all and strucked it off. We finished eating and exchange numbers as we got ready to leave. We loaded up until my truck and as I drove home Alexis fell asleep. As soon I got into La Push something slammed into the side of my truck. I screamed and manage to not kill us both when the truck finally stopp skidding I looked over to see my sister still sleeping. I signed and went to look at the damage and I noticed Paup glaring at me from the side of the street.

"You stink like a cullen." He growled at me and I backed away slowly.

"Excuse me?" I snapped out and didnt let my fear show.

"THERE DANGEROUS!"

"WOW HOLD UP WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED!"

"WOAH HOLD ON YOU DON'T EVEN INOW WHY DO YPU CARE?"

"BECAUSE YOU BELONG TO ME"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOUR CREEPY STAY AWAY FROM ME. YOUR A CREEPER." I screamed back and I was beyond creeped out. I began to walk towards my truck. When I saw his face drop I stopped in my place and the saddness on his face broke my heart. I shook my head and turned around. I ran to my truck pulled the door open and got in. As I was about the close the door someone grabbed it and I looked up to see Paul.

"Wait I am sorry if I scared you." He told me and I shook my head. I began to shake with fear and he quickly releasedthe door. I slammed Iit shut and turned on my truck. I began to drive home and looked in the rear view mirror. I watched as Paul ran into the woods and for some reason I wanted so badly to back. I shook my head and gripped the stirring wheel tighter as I drove to Leahs. I got to her house and laid ky head on the stiringwheel.

"Girl this is crazy what are you doing. Your barely know him." I told myself and took calming breaths. TAP TAP TAP.I jumped up and looked up to see Leah. She looked pissed before she saw my face and it slowly changed. I felt something wet slide down my cheek and I realized I was crying. I looked towards Leah and I opened the door. Leahwrapped me up Iin a hug and I cried for some unknown reason. I felt like my heart was ripped out and I didn't know why. I wanted to see Paul and it scars me so mucg. I saw Seth take Alexis and I just cried into Leahs shoulder until darkness snatched me and I fell into a nightmare.


End file.
